Beginning
by greygirl1001
Summary: What if the world we knew had the creatures we feared. The ones we wished were real. This is my own version of Twilight. Different Characters and more people. Hope yall like. You cannot choose the characters in the character 1 and 2 boxes because of different character names. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hey guys so i started writing another story because i got back into the twilight craziness. Now to summarize my whole creativity here it goes. Basically all the characters from twilight have different names you'll be introduced to them each chapter till i cant remember to put new ones in. When each chapter begins it will usually start in Bella (Ana's) P.O.V. Ok so to start i will give you all the characters and begin this amazing story called Beginning. As well i will be giving the back round info if any are out-of-order.

**Remember!** The twilight characters have different names!

**Characters:**

**Vampires:**

Edward ( David, mate to Ana)

Alice( Mary , mate to Greg)

Jasper ( Greg , mate to Mary)

Emmett ( Jeff, Mate to Angela)

Carlisle (Daniel, mate to Jane)

Esmé ( Jane , mate to Daniel)

Rosalie ( Angela, mate with Jeff( Emmett).)

Aro( Anthony main leader of the council)

Marcus ( Harrison second leader of the council)

Caius ( Cornelius third and last leader of the council)

**This last character isn't in the book or movie its my own.**

Jessica ( Daughter of Anthony and mate to David)

**Plus the humans:**

Tyler ( Tony friends with every one else.)

Mike ( Mitch, Friends with everyone else)

Lauren ( Leslie, hates Ana and is friends with the others)

Jessica ( Janice friends with Erin and Jana)

Eric ( Erin, Friends with Ana and boyfriend to Jana)

**Plus...**

**Witches:**

Bella ( Ana, she is the chosen one. She is very important. She is more than just some human)

Renée ( Ana ( bellas) mom who is the chosen one. She is the head witch in the other world community)

Angela (Jana she's best friends with bella ( ana)

**Werewolves:**

Jacob (Joseph) Still best friends with Bella ( ana)

Sam (Sage)

Quil (Quin)

Embry ( Emerson)

Paul ( Richard)

Jared (Jeremiah)

Leah (Jenny)

Seth ( Seth is well Seth but Bella's (Ana's) brother.)

Collin ( Carson)

Brady (Brandon)

Charlie ( Jackson: Bella's (Ana's dad who is the leader of the werewolf pack in texas)

**Now for the first chapter of Beginning. Hope you all like! Sorry it's all confusing with the characters. It's just my creativity. **

Intro:

We humans don't really see them walk among us. These people we see in movies and read in fairy tales don't like us to know were there. How do we know that they know? Well that's when we show them. We show them because we either one, love them, two, have to kill them or three actually tell them. We choose to hide because we've been hurt before. It's not right for them to tell us that were the scary ones when really they are. We choose to hide because its our only choice at a normal life. A new Beginning.

Chapter 1

They told us we were going with friends for the school year. That they had business with the council. Well wasn't i apart of that council. I mean I'm the chosen one. I threw my journal into my bag and then brought my stuff down to the living room. Mom was packing the last few things for their trip to Germany. I sat on the couch and smiled. She was wearing a suit and was waiting for dad and Seth to come down. Mom sat down with me and smiled. " I'm giving you the book." I looked to her. " It's your time and it makes sense. Were going to the council to talk about me coming down and you rising up. Sweety i know your ready." She smiled and kissed my forehead. Dad and Seth walked down and smiled. " Are we all ready?" I nodded and got up. We were all leaving our home. I was putting my suitcases in the car and looked to the house. We all turned around. It was a new chapter in our lives and a beginning for me. As we were on the plane i felt lost. Mom and dad were sitting in the row before us smiling and laughing. Seth was asleep and snoring slightly against the window. I smiled and put the headphones into my ears. I looked to my tablet. I was putting my tablet in my bag when we pulled into the gate. Dad and mom were getting there bags down from the overhead department as i was trying to get Seth awake. We walked to baggage claim and went to the parking lot. " Mom aren't we getting a car?" She smiled. " We always have a car here." I laughed. I was putting my luggage in the car when my phone started ringing. It was Mary, I picked it up. " Hello." She started screaming. " OMG I can't believe you hid this from me for so long. How far are you away from us." I started laughing as i got into the car. " I just got in the car with the family. Well be there in an hour or so." Seth started pinching me. " Hey um Mary i have to go but i will call you as soon as we get closer k, bye." I threw the phone onto the seat and then started pinching Seth back. " Really, you think you can pinch me and get away with it." He started snorting. I stopped and busted into laughing. Mom turned on the video camera. " Ana tell us where we are going?" I laughed. " We are heading to Tacoma to spend the year without you and dad but with Jane and Daniel." I smiled and punched Seth. He winced and grabbed me in a headlock. " Seth, let go of your sister and tell me that your excited to be here." He looked to the camera and said the same thing she said. I laughed and bit his arm. He groaned and pinched me. " Ok, Ok, Ok, lets stop before i have to pull over and separate you two." I smiled and pulled out my tablet. " Seth lets take goofy pics so we can show the Lopez's." He scooted closer to me and we started taking pics. I was listening to music when i saw the sign. I smiled. " Yeah were almost there." I smiled and put my iPod in my purse. " Dad, pull over." He did and then i started running. I snapped my fingers and i was out of their sight. I was close enough to the house so i could run. I heard a growl and realized Seth had turned. I turned around and he was back in his human form. He beat to the front steps and rang the doorbell. Angela was the one to open the door and groan. " Did you change?" Seth laughed and hugged her. " Really." I laughed. I snapped my fingers and was inside the house. " Wow someones all-powerful now." I turned around to see Jeff. " Ok, Mr I'm cool." Mom and dad walked through the door. " Hi sweety." Mom hugged Angela and Jeff. " Wheres Jane and Daniel." Angela laughed as she closed the door. " Oh they both left for a little hunt with David and his..." Jeff gave Angela a look. I went to the piano. " What happened to your Black one." Angela looked to Jeff. " Oh someone threw someone onto it." I laughed and started playing when I heard screams coming from upstairs. " Well that will be Mary." Mary was downstairs in a second and hugging me in the next. " Ok well Mary im kind of not breathing." She let me down and looked to Seth. " Ok, Thank god we have an outside shower because you stink." She shook his hand and then went to my mom and dad. I was went back to playing the piano when i saw them coming back. Jane and Daniel were almost to the steps when i was in the front of the house again getting my bags. Mom was outside the next second. " Dont worry remember your both friends. " I smiled and took out my luggage. I snapped my fingers and I was upstairs in Mary's room. I snapped my fingers and was in the living room again. "Ok what did i miss?" Jane hugged me and kissed my cheek. " Hi sweety." I smiled and hugged her back. The friend of David sat on the couch looking at her nails. I smiled and then turned to David. " Hi." He smiled and hugged me back. " Hey how are you." I smiled and laughed. " Good, normal, powerful." He laughed. Dad,Mom, Jane and Daniel had vanished so it was just us and Davids friend. " Jessica, this is Seth and Ana their our other family." I punch Jeff in the stomach. " Hey do you guys want to play the game." Jessica looked up. " What game?" I smiled. " Come on I'll show you." Everyone was scattered about. Jessica was near David. " Ok this is the game that taught all these crazy people around you how to protect themselves. I've put some new techniques into the game so beware." I lifted my hands and fog appeared. " You'll have to get away from me. If i find you then your out and then you just go back to the house. Are we ready?" Everybody whistled and I turned the fog into a greenish color. I was walking through the trees when i head something. I turned around and there was Jessica. She grabbed my neck and i was up against a tree. " Listen i know you and David dated for a while so now your going to listen. He is mine. I know you're the chosen one but seriously he isn't in to you any it?" I nodded and she dropped me. The fog cleared and she was gone. Mom was beside me with Dad. " Ana are you ok?" She helped me up and we walked back to the house. I was in the kitchen when the others came back inside. " What happened?" I looked to them as i wiped my neck with a wash cloth. " Oh it was just a little mishap with my spell." I looked to Jessica and then to my Mom and Dad. Mom looked to the microwave. " We have to be going." I got up and hugged my mom. " Dont forget to write and call and email and Skype me and send me stuff." She laughed and kissed my forehead. "Always will." She went to Seth and Dad came to me. " Sweety you know what you can do. Promise me you wont hurt your self." I laughed. " I will." As they drove down the drive i snapped my fingers and was at the end of the drive and they drove past me. Mom was out of the window blowing me kisses. I walked back and as i got to the front steps i heard growling. I turned around and there was a wolf. He growled at me then vanished. I looked to my phone. One missed call, Joseph.

**How was that? I know its kind of confusing and way different then twilight itself but its my twilight. Well i will probaly be writing another chapter either in the next week or even tomorrow. Now i started writing a different story almost a month ago and people really hated it. So please be nice to me. Its my version of Twilight not yours. Well i hope yall's weekend was great and i hope you keep reading my story. Till next time**

**- greygirl1001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here we go with the second chapter to Beginning. Its going to be really cool because im going to introduce Joseph ( Jacob) into the mix and get to know why he's there. Thank you to that one follower, your truly amazing. Here we go with the next chapter of Beginning. **

**Chapter 2**

Jane and the others were sitting on the couch when i walked back in. I smiled and sat beside Mary. " So what are we going to do for dinner." Jane smiled. " I ordered pizza and some pasta. Jeff's going to pick it up in an hour or so." I nodded and began to play with my hair. " Mary why dont you show Ana her room." Mary smiled and pulled me off the couch. " Well your room is right next to mine. Its a guest room but i made my little unique touches to it." I smiled as we got to the third floor. She opened the door across from her room and i smiled. It was a navy blue and white theme. It was pretty big actually. " All your stuff has been put into your closet plus another few items." I opened the closet and laughed. " A few." She smiled as she sat on the couch. " Well i knew you did some school shopping but not alot." I smiled and plopped onto the bed. " Tell me why Jessica is all to important." Mary looked down. " She is the daughter of Anthony who happens to be the leader of the council here." I sat up. " Wow." She smiled. " I know right. Well her father moved the council out here from brooklyn so Jessica could be with David. She said she had a vision." I laughed. Jane brought in a few slices of pizza and pasta and soda for us. "Well yeah i dont believe it one bit. I saw her in the woods the week before she moved out here. She was hunting when we were and she pretened to be hurt." I laughed as i took a drink of my lemonade. " Tell me why did she do it though. David and I were just about to break up. I told him i was coming out here when he told me that we were over." She nodded. " I dont care. She's a liar." I nodded. Angeala knocked on the door and then sat down with us. " Well we only have a week before school so tomorrow we will go shopping." I laughed and fell back onto my bed. " Wow another school." Mary and ang left a few minutes after we cleaned up the rest of our dinner. I was brushing my teeth when i heard someone talking to me. " Your not safe here you must leave now." I held onto the sink. " Just stop!" Jane and Daniel were in the room looking at me. " I'm fine." I walked back into my bedroom and looked to the book. " Your not going to ruin my life." The last week of summer was very busy. Shopping, more shopping and parties were our everyday lives. I was at a pool party now and was wading my feet in the pool. I was about to join a volleyball game when i heard his voice. " Nice party serena." I turned around and there he was. I groaned and went into the pool trying to hide. I was getting out of the pool when he noticed me. " Oh great." I put my dress back on and grabbed my keys. I was at the front door and one of the maids was handing out party favours. I took one and ran to my car. I breathed a sigh of relief as i pulled onto the freeway. I was pulling up into the drive way when i saw the other cars in the drive way. I walked inside to find the council. " Oh ana i thought you werent going to be home with the others by 10?" I laughed. " Just wasnt feeling well i'll be in my room." Jane nodded and sat back down. I went into the shower and just sat there. He was going to ruin this year. I went to bed expecting the next day would be different and hetic. I woke up to rapping on my door. " First day of school wakey wakey." I laughed and sat up in bed. The book was sitting on my lap. " Great!" I opened it and then saw the words. Forbidden. I closed it and then started to get ready. I was straightning my hair when mary walked in. " Hey can i borrow that one blouse of yours?" I pointed to it sitting on my bed. She smiled and left with the blouse. I went downstairs with my bag and started on breakfast. Seth was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch when Daniel came down. " Wow ive never seen children down before school even started." We both laughed. I poured myself a cup of orange juice when i started to see it. " Just leave her to die the storm will kill her." I came too spilling the orange juice all over the counter. Mary came down and looked as both me and seth were cleaning the spill up. I was getting my bag together when seth came up to me. " You ok?" I looked to him. " Well talk about it on the way there." He nodded and followed me out. " You cant believe it. Even you said yourself that your visions werent always true." I laughed. " Well this one felt pretty real." I pulled into the parking lot. " Just dont talk about it especially around here." I got out and went to the back of the car. I pulled out my bag and looked into the mirror. There behind me stood multiple kids staring at me. I closed the trunk and turned around. The sun showed itself from behind the clouds as i walked into the school. Kids were in line getting there schedules. I was next in line. Some asb kid was handing the schedules out. " Last name?" I smiled. " Ana Carson." The girl handed me my schedule and then my locker number. I walked past the first few sets of lockers and then found mine. I opened it and all my books were already in it. I smiled and put my bag in. I grabbed my apple and turned around as i took a bite out of it. Kids kept staring at me and then finally the bell rang. I grabbed my binder and a pencil and left for my first class. Mary had history and third with me. I had my free period during sixth. Seth told me he'd get home by himself . I was eating on the grass area when mary and greg walked up. " May we join you?" I laughed as they sat down. " Its nice out today." Mary smiled as she drank from her soda can. " So are you going to join cheer?" I laughed. " Nope just going to take the free period." She smiled and looked to greg. After the bell rang i went back to my locker. I grabbed my bag and left for the parking lot. I was pulling into the garage when i the vision started again. " You know i knew you would change your mind." I came too and shut off the engine. " No i will not go back to him." I walked inside and the house was quiet. Good. I ran up to my room and grabbed what i needed. I walked back outside and went into the woods. I started to set up the circle when i heard something. I turned around and there stood him. " You shouldnt be here." He growled at me and turned to the house. " I dont need you anymore just leave." I turned back to the circle and lighted the candles. I was putting the candles in the river when i heard a few cars turn off the road. I walked back to my circle and grabbed the book. I was walking up when Jane and Mary were walking in. " Ana guess what, i know your secret." I laughed. " What secret?" She smiled. " Ohhh dont you lie to me. I know you told the cheer coach that you were joining. " I smiled and walked inside with them. " Why didnt you come to pratice then." I smiled and sat down on the couch. " Well its not in my schedule till tomorrow and i had to train a bit this afternoon." Jane looked to me. " Did you get rid of the left overs in the river?" I nodded and got up to help her with dinner. She handed me the pasta and i poured it into the pot. I was setting the table when the boys walked in. Jeff and Greg were covered in mud. David was outside putting the gear in the garage. I sat the bowl of pasta on the table and sat down. I was taking a bite of my past when i heard her voice. " Their not going to be happy that you invited me." He laughed. " No you'll be fine." He opened the door and walked in with her. I put my fork down and got up. Jane looked to me. I took my cup and my plate and walked into the kitchen. I walked back up the stairs and the next one to my room. She was not going to ruin my life.


End file.
